


Grease Stains

by writingfromasgard



Series: Hilde the Gentle x Halfdan the Black [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Hilde has been at Harald's side for years since being hired by him. After years of watching, Halfdan takes a chance when his brother is on a business trip. [This is not canon to the Hilde x Halfdan AU]





	Grease Stains

The mountain of stress on Halfdan's shoulders had reached its peak. Hilde's sharp tongue was driving it even higher. Not her words but how she sounded and how her mouth moved. She had a way of cutting men to pieces without trying and he stopped to appreciate every second of how the light faded in the men's eyes; Especially if they had wracked up the nerve to personally insult her work based on her being a woman. His go-to stress relief had always been sex or drinking but neither was in his options tonight. No easy women available and the beer in the fridge was as weak as water.

His eyes roamed over to Hilde again. She had become involved with his elder brother nearly three years ago. No one fucked with her before their romantic involvement but now, flirting was a fucking death wish and she was the one who granted it. Not that it had kept him from fantasizing. He had imagined her plenty and occasionally found a woman who looked like her to warm his bed. She had turned messy short hair and grease smudges into an aphrodisiac for him.

Hilde, less than a foot away from him, was busy wiping the sweat off her brow. She glanced at him briefly, reaching for her rag. "Done, Halfdan? That is quick even for you." Filthy images poured into his mind and surged straight to his crotch. If he could, he wouldn't be quick. He would want to drag it out, have her underneath him or on top of him as long as possible. He cursed and reached down out of habit to adjust himself. A short laugh came from her and she looked directly at him. "You should call a doctor about that. It has been more than eight hours."

It was a good-natured joke between them but a switch in his mind was already flipped. "No doctor works this late... Maybe a mechanic could help me." His rings tapped against the metal of his toolbox. He heard the laugh under her breath and watched as she wiped her hands off on the dirty rag. A nice hot shower was what she was probably thinking but Halfdan imagined pinning her against the wall until the water ran cold.

As Hilde stood up from her stool, his eyes ran down along her backside. "We can schedule you for tomorrow. I have my hands busy with the Lothbrok brat. Complaining about how the ride isn't as smooth as last time... I think he just wants an excuse to see Harald." She moved over to the minifridge to the left of him and dug out two full water bottles. "What about you? There a reason you're standing over here and not working?"

"Bjorn's a simpler man to please." She shoved a bottle into his chest. He grabbed it before it fell and uncapped it, taking a quick sip to wet his throat. He could see the urge to comment on him pleasing Bjorn on the tip of her tongue. The curl of her lips spoke volumes to him. 

"Know a lot about pleasing simple men?" Her laughter followed up her comment and made him shake his head. She drained half the bottle before putting the rest back in the fridge. Halfdan placed his beside him on the toolbox and pushed off of it, standing to her side. She glanced to the garnet bike and sighed, ruffling up her hair. "The fourth adjustment I've made for Ivar. I made the suggestion that his riding gear could be improved but the boy won't listen to me..." 

Halfdan shrugged his shoulders, understanding her plight. "He is hard headed -- like Bjorn. The two can't stand each other but damned if they aren't alike in some way." Hilde hummed, leaning against the fridge. Halfdan could feel his next words on the tip of his tongue; They were risky but he needed to know if she held the same interest as he did. "Speaking of riding, I think I could use your touch for my own adjustments."

Confusion fell over her facial expressions but Halfdan moved quickly, trapping her between the fridge and his body. "Halfdan...?" She backed herself on top of the fridge while trying to move away from him. Using his knee, he pushed her legs apart and settled between them, nestling his erection against her hips. He was sure she could feel it from the look of shock. "Halfdan, get off me. Harald has cameras all over this place!"

He slid his hands underneath her tank top, pushing it up until he could see her breasts. She pushed on his chest but he was busy squeezing her breasts with his hands. Her small breasts fit perfectly into his calloused hands. He heard her inhale a shaky breath and saw the goosebumps ripple across her skin before he lowered his mouth to her neck. Her hands were frozen on his chest, clutching his shirt. 

"I can erase the tapes." Halfdan whispered against her ear. His hand moved to make room for his mouth. Halfdan's tongue circled her nipple. He could feel her gasp against him and locked his mouth around it next. Harald had bragged plenty about his escapades with Hilde. How she loved it rough the most, how she rode Harald once while he was on a conference call, and how she liked the idea of getting caught.

"Ha-Halfdan." His name sounded better when it came from her mouth in the form of a plea. His cock twitched in his pants and his hands locked onto the top of her jeans. One swift tug later and her pants were stuck around her knees, causing a minor inconvenience for him. The shock rewoke the fight against him and she tried to shove him again. "Halfdan! I'm serious! If you don't stop, I will tell your brother!"  
  


He stopped, pulling his mouth off her skin. Hilde's words held little consequence for him. Harald would never believe that Halfdan would go behind his back... without provocation from her. Her chest was heaving into the frigid air in the garage. He shoved his fingers into her short hair and jerked her head back. "You want to tell him? Tell him." The cruelty he was known for was being to fester in his mind. His free hand slithered between their bodies and rubbed her through her panties. She squirmed, trying to twist away from his touch. Even still, he could feel the moisture through the thin material. "You can put up this act all you want but you can't lie about this."

He pulled his fingers up, now glistening with her own juices, and shoved them into her mouth. He felt her teeth start to come down on his fingers for a brief moment. One sharp warning look from him and she began suckling his fingers. "Are you going to keep lying to me when you can taste for yourself?" He heard the barest of protests when he removed his hands from her. He took half a step backward to get a good look at his handy work. Her feet worked the rest of her jeans down and she hooked her thumbs under her panties to pull them off.

His breath was sapped from his lungs as she looked up at him. Her panties pooled into her jeans and she sat on top of the edge of the mini-fridge. They both stayed stilled, silently wondering if they were truly going to go through with this. "Just this once. That's it." Hilde said, breaking the silence. It was all the consent he needed to settle between her thighs. Her hands jumped to his pants, popping them open and pulling out his cock. "Oh fuck.." She whispered under her breath, sliding her hand down his cock.

He wondered if this could be a one-time thing between them. She guided him into her, biting down on her lower lip. His hands gripped her hips and he watched, transfixed, as he slid into her easily. He was sure his fantasies were why she felt better than any woman he'd had before. She was snug around his cock, resisting when he pulled back out to thrust back in. Her hand came around her mouth as he snapped back into her, muffling her sounds of enjoyment. He reached up and jerked it away before wrapping his hand around her neck. "If this is going to be the only time, I want to savor it. I want to hear every sound you can give me."

Halfdan felt her clench around him at his words and groaned, slamming into her furiously. "B-better.." Hilde said, leaning her head against the wall. A rhythmic tap of the fridge hitting the wall echoed around the garage. His mind didn't care to decipher what she meant by that particular word when he was shoving his cock into her tight passage. The rougher he became with her, the louder she moaned for him. He tightened his hand around her neck and another started to toy with her nipples, twisting them until she cried out.

He could even hear the drinks inside of the fridge rattling against each other under the sounds of flesh slapping together. Halfdan knew he would have to pull out to prevent any unwanted surprises but he kept telling himself one more. One more thrust then another and another still until he felt her muscles clamping down on him. Her legs trembled and hooked around his waist, her heels pressing him into her as deeply as she could. "Oh fu-uck, Halfdan!" She moaned. He was at his end, grunting as he failed to stop himself from emptying into her. He cursed, barely pulling out before shoving back into her and coating her walls with more cum.

When Hilde's legs loosened and she began to move, trying to recover her sense of self, he moved away from her. She stood on shaky legs, tugging her jeans back into place quickly even before she had caught her breath. "What was better?" Halfdan asked. She opened the fridge and dug out the bottle she had been drinking from earlier. She glanced at him before taking a drink.

"I expected two brothers to be... similar in size." Halfdan strained to hear her voice then took to laughing harder than he had in years. Her words had brought him a new pride -- and given him another side to their sex life. Harald had bragged about how satisfied she was but if her words meant what he believed them to mean, he could expect to be between her legs again. She splashed him with ice cold water from her bottle to stop him. "I never said you were bigger."

Halfdan took a moment to look at her and with confidence, "Your moans were more than enough proof of that. His office isn't soundproof."


End file.
